In commonly used radio communication systems, multiple distinct radio systems may coexist. For example, one or more of the following radio systems or other radio systems may be present:
Femto-Cells: A Femto-Cell base station may be acting as a local base station (BS) providing cellular access to users;
WLAN (IEEE 802.11a/b/g/n/ac/ad based): A Wireless-LAN device may typically be operating in the 2.4 GHz band (or 5 GHz band). There may be a risk of interference with other systems like ZigBee;
ZigBee (IEEE 802.15.4 based): This Radio Access Technology (RAT) may typically be operating in the 2.4 GHz band. There may be a risk of interference with other systems like WLAN.
Parameterization “by hand” commonly is the only solution in order to ensure a limited level of interference within a radio communication system with multiple distinct radio systems.